EVER BLUE
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = SPLASH FREE |next = Dried Up Youthful Fame |current track = EVER BLUE}} |font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Ever Blue Sounds |previous = Cherry Blossoms |next = Trailer of Free! (part 1) |current track = EVER BLUE}} |image = |artist = STYLE FIVE |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = |publisher = |seller = |release = September 25, 2013 (as ending of Episode 12) October 2, 2013 (as part of Ever Blue Sounds) |album = Ever Blue Sounds Remix Mini Album |tracks = |price = |length = 2:00 (TV Ver.) 5:11 (Soundtrack Ver.) |episodes = Episode 12}} EVER BLUE is the ending theme for the final episode of the Free! anime. It is performed by STYLE FIVE, a band formed by the seiyū of five main characters. The original soundtrack CD containing this song was released on October 2, 2013. It was preceded by SPLASH FREE as the ending theme of the Free! anime series. The song was also re-released as part of the Remix Mini Album, with only one remix: -Deep Deep Blue Remix-. Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) *Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV:Tsubasa Yonaga) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV:Daisuke Hirakawa) Lyrics EVER BLUE (TV Version) = - Rōmaji = Tsunaida saki de　mitsuketa mono Oshiete kuretane　Saikou no ever blue I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here Butsukattari　nomikondari　Mayoi nagara sagashiteta Hontou no ibasho　Hontou no omoi　Yatto kizuitanda Itsudatte　Bukiyou na oretachi wa Nandatte　Toomawari shite kizutsuke atte Dakedo zutto　Kokoro ha issho da tte　Shijitetakute Tsunaida saki de　fureta sekai Owari ja naku atarashii sutaato no keshiki　(ugokidashita) Tobikomu mizu ni　kanjiteru yo Onaji toki wo oyogu　Saikou no nakama I swim for the team, We swim together. I believe in my team, We are EVER BLUE TV Size Romaji & Full English translation by FUNimation Entertainment - English = When I made this connection I discovered something You taught me, didn't you? The amazing ever blue I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here While butting heads, learning things and making mistakes, I searched But I found the place I belong and my real feelings, at last We've always been so clumsy Taking the long way around, hurting each other But we've always wanted to believe our hearts were one When I made this connection, I saw a new world It's not the end, but the start of a new experience I jump into the water and I feel you My best friends, swimming through the same time as me I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We are EVER BLUE }} |-| EVER BLUE (Full Version)= - Rōmaji= Tsunaida saki de　mitsuketa mono Kono nakama to mireta mita koto no nai keshiki　(Wasurenai sa) Kachimake yori mo　daiji na koto Oshiete kureta ne　Saikou no ever blue I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here Butsukattari　nomikondari　Mayoi nagara sagashiteta Hontou no ibasho　Hontou no omoi　Yatto kizuitanda Itsudatte　Bukiyou na oretachi wa Nandatte　Toomawari shite kizutsuke atte Dakedo zutto　Kokoro ha issho da tte　Shijitetakute Tsunaida saki de　fureta sekai Owari ja naku atarashii sutaato no keshiki　(Ugokidashita) Tobikomu mizu ni　kanjiteru yo Onaji toki wo oyogu　Saikou no nakama I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here Yume wa itsuka　Egao no mama　Katachi ni naru ki ga shiteru Sonna fuu ni　Omoeru kyou wo　Zutto oboete iyou Doko datte　Oretachi wa ikeru kara Ima datte　Jiyuu na sora ni nani wo omotte Mabushisa e to　Sunao ni me wo hosomeru　Shinjirareru ne Tsunaida saki de　mitsuketa mono Kono nakama to mireta mita koto no nai keshiki　(Wasurenai sa) Yorokobi no naka　Hitotsu ni naru Oshiete kureta ne　Saikou no EVER BLUE Ima wo seiippai ni (Every time together) Koko de kasanete ikou (Every day for my team) Ima ga mirai no soba de (Forever we are friends) Oretachi wo matteiru　Utagawanai sa Tsunaida saki de　fureta sekai Owari ja naku atarashii sutaato no keshiki　(Ugokidashita) Tobikomu mizu ni　kanjiteru yo Onaji toki wo oyogu　Saikou no nakama I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We are EVER BLUE Romaji by grimmfeather - English= When I made this connection, I discovered something I'll never forget the scene I never saw before that I saw with these friends Something more important than winning or losing You taught me, didn't you? The amazing ever blue I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here While butting heads, learning things and making mistakes, I searched But I found the place I belong and my real feelings, at last We've always been so clumsy Taking the long way around, hurting each other But we've always wanted to believe our hearts were one When I made this connection, I saw a new world It's not the end, but the start of a new experience I jump into the water and I feel you My best friends, swimming through the same time as me I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I feel like my dream will take shape someday as I keep smiling I want to keep remembering my feelings from today I think we can go anywhere What do I feel about the free sky right now? My eyes squint at the brightness, and I can believe When I made this connection, I discovered something I'll never forget the scene I never saw before that I saw with these friends We become one in the midst of joy You taught me, didn't you? The amazing ever blue I'll do all I can right now (Every time together) Keep piling it on here (Every day for my team) The present is next to the future (Forever we are friends) We'll be waiting, don't doubt it When I made this connection, I saw a new world It's not the end, but the start of a new experience I jump into the water and I feel you My best friends, swimming through the same time as me I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We start from here I swim for the team, We swim together I believe in my team, We are EVER BLUE }} Gallery Free! -Timeless Medley- The Bond Ending & After Credits References Navigation de:EVER BLUE fr:Ever Blue Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Ending Themes Category:Ever Blue Sounds